Time and Space Breakthrough
by TheLoneWolf21
Summary: Freddie found out the true story of his father's death. Rules will be broken, memories will be lost, risks will be taken to finish what his father had started. Will he be able to fix his father's mistakes? Or will he end his life for failing? What we do know, is that time is running out for him. Seddie(no promises), rated T for swearing and a few bad words in the future.
1. Chapter 1: A Favor And Someone Else

**Hey guys, new fanfiction from me. So, i still need help about the title. I don't think 'Breakthrough' is good or not. I need your help deciding what the title should be. It has something to do with the title. The 'breakthrough' should be something that's the synonym or have a connection with the word overdrive or overload or continuum. Anyway, hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as i think it's great.**

 **Freddie POV**

 _"_ _Freddie!" my dad yelled at me while he was being sucked into a portal. Papers flying everywhere, lights turning on and off rapidly, and hands clutching to everything I can hold onto. I watched in fear as my father's lower part is already sucked into the portal._

 _"_ _Dad!" I yelled. He looked at me afraid. I found an iron bar I can hold onto. I reached out my other hand to my dad. Unfortunately, he was too far away._

 _"_ _Take care of yourself, son" he said smiling weakly to me. My eyes grew wide in shock as he let go of his hold on the iron bar and entered the portal completely._

 _"_ _DAD!" I yelled again. The portal shrunk halfway and in a flash, grew wider than before and exploded. I can't see anything because of the bright lights came from the explosion and blinded me._

I gasped jumping up from my bed. I breathed heavily for a while. I looked around. I noticed that this isn't my room. The room was dark, but I can see a few things around me.

"Freddie?" I heard someone said a few feet from me. I jumped back a bit from the voice. The person sat up and rubbed her eyes. I see it was a girl. She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at me.

"Sam?" I asked back.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" she asked me. I could hear concern in her voice. Then, I realized we were having a sleepover at with Sam at Carly's apartment. We were sleeping in the living room. Carly was sleeping on the couch, Sam was sleeping on an air mattress, and I was sleeping on top of two beanbags close to each other.

"Nothing" I answered slowing down my breath. "I-It was just a bad dream" I finished.

"Oh, okay then. Get back to sleep, nub" she said and lied back down. I finally controlled my breaths. I had that dream again. I did lose my dad when I was younger. They told me he died by disease. I don't know why I kept having that dream since I don't remember my dad. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some water.

I grabbed a glass and turned the hose. Since my mom lost her mind after my dad died, she was held in a mental hospital. I could only talk to her when she sleeps because I looked similar with my dad. Because of that, I had no one to take care of me. Good thing Spencer's father took me in and took care of me for a few years. That's until he moved away and Spencer took charge of the apartment.

I was so lost in thoughts I didn't notice the glass was full and the water running down from my hand. I quickly turned off the hose and drink the whole glass. I put down the glass on the counter and sat down on the beanbag. I sat there for a while trying to calm down.

After a few minutes, I knew I couldn't sleep after that. I stood up from the beanbag and walked to the fire escape. I sat there, enjoying the soothing cool air and watched the view of Seattle at night. It's beautiful, dark but there're lamps, quiet, and somehow very peaceful. Especially when I saw the view getting brighter because of sunrise. The lamps aren't lighting the area like before.

I haven't see the sun yet. But, I can hear birds chirping. The beautiful whistles making the scene more peaceful. I better enjoy it before people start waking up and ruin the scene. I stood up and rested my arms on the handlebar and smiled at the view.

 **Sam POV**

I woke up by the sound of Carly's alarm. I groaned loudly and refused to open my eyes.

"NUB! CARLY! TURN OFF THE DAMN ALARM!" I yelled hoping so the nub or Carly could turn it off. Seconds later, I heard someone moving and turned off the alarm. I heard a yawn followed by a few footsteps coming toward me.

"Morning Sam. Where's Freddie?" I heard Carly's voice. I kept my eyes closed and turned over face-down and covered the back of my head.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Now let me go back to sleep" I said to her and tried to get back to sleep.

"Sam, come on. We have to look for Freddie. Plus, it's time to wake up" she said.

"It's Saturday. We don't have to go to school, and I don't have to wake up early. Just come back and wake me up at 12 o'clock" I said.

"If you don't wake up now and help me find Freddie, you won't have breakfast, you know?" she said to me and I lift my head and glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare" I said to her threateningly.

"It's not that I dare, Sam. If you wake up at 12, you'll have no time for breakfast. Cause it's not morning by then" she said to me and walked to the bathroom.

"Curse you and your logic" I said to her and kicked of the blanket wrapped around me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes a few times. Then, I stood up and went for the other bathroom to do my morning routines.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom still in my pajamas. I walked to the kitchen to see Carly eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where's my breakfast?" I asked her.

"You can get your cereal at the top cabinet and the milk's in the fridge" she answered and took a spoon of cereal into her mouth.

"I don't want cereal!" I pouted.

"What do you want then?" she asked me.

I looked around the fridge to see raw burger patties and raw ham. I groaned and turned around to face her.

"The meats are still frozen" I said to her a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry. You're gonna have to cook the meat if you want to eat it" she said.

"Can you do it for me?" I asked her.

"No, I'm eating my cereal. There're still a lot of cereal in my bowl" she said to me while glaring devilishly at me.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked her.

"I'm going with the fact that it's either you cook your own breakfast, or Freddie cooks your breakfast for you" she said to me smirking.

"You devil!" I said slowly with an angry glare to her. "How many times do I have to say to you that I don't like Freddie!" I said more loudly but quietly at the last part.

"As many as you can until you say you do like him" she said to me smirking even more.

"Urgh… why can't you accept the fact that I don't like him?" I yelled at him.

"Cause the fact that you do" she said to me and started to giggle. I hate this side of her.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now" I said to her and walked out of the kitchen only a few steps before I realized I haven't eaten yet. So, I turned back around and into the kitchen again.

"I'll make you a deal" she said and stood up. "I won't bother you about this for until next week's Monday, only if you ask Freddie to cook you breakfast. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she said to me and crossed her arms.

"That's only more than a week. No! only for good" I said to her and crossed my arms as well.

"Fine, then I guess you'll just have to cook yourself breakfast without overcooking it or the other way around" she said and sat back down to continue eating her cereal.

"Okay then. I guess there're more than one meat I can ruin" I said to her.

"So, you're saying you want to make me run out of meat and leave you with no meat for breakfast" she said smirking. Damn it! I forgot about that. "What is it Puckett? Too afraid to talk to Freddie, the nerd?" she said starting to get through me.

"FINE! I'll go ask him to do it for me. The deal's still on, right?" I said in defeat.

"Yup, but I'm adding a bit something" she said happily and stood up.

"What is it?" I asked lazily. She smirked and ran upstairs. What's she up to now?

 **A few minutes later…**

I can't believe I'm doing this wearing something this hideous. Her I am searching for Freddie, in a pink shirt, a pink bow in tied my hair forming a ponytail, and a prissy skirt! Urgh… I don't understand the fact that Carly succeeded forcing me into this. Minutes later I walked to the fire escape to find him looking at the streets.

Somehow, I felt more nervous than ever. It's the fact that I'm asking Freddie to do something for me, and the fact that what I'm wearing looks ridiculous, but not the fact that I liked him. I slowly walked to him and took a deep breath. He didn't notice me.

"F-Freddie" I stammered. Great, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I stammered while talking to the nerd. He turned around to face me and opened his mouth a bit while looking down to my clothes I presume.

"Sam, are you feeling alright?" he asked me still shocked and looking down to my clothes. I wanted to punch his arm. But, instead I ended up doing nothing.

"I-I'm fine" I said and stammered again.

"Okay? So what's up?" he said finally looked up to me and acted normally.

"I-I was wondering… um…. If you can… um… I-If you could uh…" I said unable to complete my sentence. He turned his head to his right with a confused look.

"What?" he said.

"C-Could you… um… make m-me breakfast?" I said finally barely completing the sentence.

"Okay, let's just get back inside" he said and put his hand on my bare arm thanks to the sleeveless shirt and turned me around so he could follow me from behind and back to the Shay's apartment. I felt something weird in my arm at his touch, but in a strangely good way.

Now, he's making me breakfast in the kitchen while Carly and I are watching TV.

"Can I change my clothes now?" I asked her.

"You can do that after you eat you breakfast sitting in front of Freddie across the counter right there" she said pointing at the counter.

"No, no more. You said I just have to wear this. That's it" I said and continued watching TV.

"Well. I didn't tell you when you can change, so it could be until tomorrow" she said smiling.

"F-Fine! What's up with you today?" I said angrily but hoping Freddie won't hear.

"Nothing" she answered and I continued watching TV.

"Sam, breakfast's ready" Freddie yelled from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and saw him already sat down on the stool at the counter and two plates of sandwich in front of him. I sat down on the stool in front of him a bit nervously. I think he could see me shaking a bit.

I kept my eyes away from him and picked up the sandwich and took a small bite from him. It tasted really great. So great, I felt myself moaning.

"Wow, this is really great. What did you put into this?" I asked him and kept chewing silently for some reason.

"Just a few seasonings" he said and began eating his sandwich. I turned my head around to see Carly smiling at us. I also saw her holding her phone while she looks at me. I think she's taking pictures, or even maybe a video. I shook my head at her and she turned back to the TV and do something on her phone.

I turned back around and accidently stared at Freddie in his eyes. He was looking at his sandwich so he couldn't see me staring at him. Somehow I just sat there quietly and stopped chewing. I couldn't take my eyes of him. I was lost in those damn eyes. He looked at me when he noticed it was strangely quiet. I panicked when I knew he could see me staring at him and I sat there frozen.

He just looked at me and smiled. I sat there frozen. Until I saw a camera flash from the corner of my eyes. I turned around instantly to see Carly with her phone.

"Carly!" I yelled and picked up a napkin and throw it at her. She quickly dodged it and ran back to the couch. I turned back around only to stare at his eyes again. He was looking down again. Then, he looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me putting down his sandwich.

"Y-yeah, let's just finish our breakfast" I almost choke on my sandwich when I realized I said the word 'our'.

 **Freddie POV**

After Sam finished her breakfast, she quickly ran upstairs. I finished mine as well and washed the plates. Minutes later, I finished washing and sat down on the couch. Sam also sat down on the couch after she changed her clothes I think.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about my parents. Why I had that dream is also a mystery for me. Thankfully, Spencer came down after a few minutes and I rushed up to him.

"Hey, Spence. I need the favor you owed me. I think I'm ready now" I said to him. He stood there for a while and sighed.

"Alright, you can find the keys in my second drawer next to my bed" he said and walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you" I said and ran upstairs. I saw the girls confused at our conversation. Good thing Spencer can keep secrets like these ones. I went straight to Spencer's room and searched the drawer he said where the keys should be.

I found the key and closed the drawer and walked out of his room. I was about to reach out to the handle of the door where what I'm searching for should be. But, I changed my mind. I have to do something first before I go for it. I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. A few beeps later, my call was answered.

"Hey, I know I haven't called in a long time, but I need your help. It would be unfair if I do this without you, and I won't be able to do this without you" I said to my phone.

" _Okay, I'll be there in an hour or so_ " the person on the phone answered.

"Great, see you later" I said and ended the call. I sighed and played with the keys in my hand. I walked to my room and track down the owner of the phone I just hung up with. The owner's right now in White Center and not moving yet. I closed my eyes and rest for a while. A few minutes later, I looked at my laptop screen to see the tracked phone moving to Seattle. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes again.

 **Okay, so basically nothing had happened yet. But, i bet you're thinking who Freddie called to ask for help and what is he going to do and he's searching for. I'll give you a hint: 'Project Almanac'. That's all, i figured it should be easy to find out what will happen if you watched the movie. So, i just want to say that the new chapter for iGravity Falls is almost done for those who were waiting and Side Switch is still under reconstructing. And please, please, please review my stories. I really need to hear what you guys think. I'll accept any kinds, even if it's bad. See you in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Inside

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. I've been having connection problems for weeks. But, i think it's good now. For you who have been reading my other stories, don't worry i'll publish the new chapters soon. For you who haven't read my stories, please just give it a shot. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

 **An hour later…**

 _"_ _Target will arrive in five minutes"_ I woke up by a robotic lady voice. I looked at my laptop screen to see the tracked phone already in Seattle and is coming to Bushwell Plaza. I quickly shut my laptop down and ran downstairs and sat down right next to Sam on the couch.

 **Sam POV**

Carly were watching a movie when Freddie suddenly came down and sat next to me and only kept looking at his phone. I was confused what Freddie did upstairs. Spencer won't tell me and Carly so I guess it's something big since Spencer won't tell. A few minutes later, we heard a few knocks on the door. Freddie quickly stood up and opened the door to reveal a girl?

"Kate! I missed you so much" he said smiling and hugging the girl. She hugged back and giggled.

"I miss you too Freddie" she said. this girl is rather strange. Not only that I don't know her, she also approaches Freddie like that. I mean, what do I care. I don't give a damn about that nub.

"Carly, Spencer" she said after Freddie pulled away from the hug. Then, Carly and Spencer stood up and gave her a one-armed hug each.

"How're you doing Kate?" Carly asked her.

"Fine as always" she said and pulled away from the hug. She turned to me and give her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Kate" she said cheerfully. I didn't want to shake her hand at first. But, Carly gave me a look and I know that means I have to be polite to her. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Sam" I said plainly. She smiled and put down her hand.

"Come on Kate, the room's upstairs" Freddie said and he put his arm around her waist and guided her up. He gave Spencer a look and Spencer nodded. Then, Spencer walked out of the apartment saying he had to do something.

"You know that girl?" I asked Carly after they're out of sight.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"Doesn't she look a bit weird to you?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she said giving me a confused look.

"I don't know, I just got this strange feeling about her" I answered and crossed my arms.

"Wait, you don't know that she's Freddie's…" she said and pointed her finger at me. Then, she smirked.

"Oh my God! You're jealous of Kate, aren't you?" she said.

"What? PSSHH… no way" I said and felt myself blushing. Why the hell am I blushing?

"Yes way" she said giggling.

"No, I don't. Anyway, you said she was Freddie's something. What's something?" I said trying to get away from this conversation.

"Oh, you'll find out soon" she said smirking and walked to the kitchen. What's up with her these days? I just sat down on the couch and continued watching the movie.

 **Freddie POV**

Kate and I walked to the room and I put in the keys and unlocked the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to open it, but I stopped.

"You ready for this?" I asked Kate worriedly.

"Wait" she said and searched around her bag. Then, she pulled out a camera. Which I recognize as my old camera.

"Now I'm ready" she said and started recording me.

"Do you really need to record this? It's just searching through dad's old stuffs" I said looking at her confused.

"Dad told me to record anything. It might come up to be something amazing" she answered. I shrugged and opened the door. the room was filled with boxes, paper stacks, and I saw an old computer at the end of the room.

"These are all dad's stuffs?" she asked.

"Yeah, he trusted Carly's dad with these things. He made Carly's dad swore not to read or see or open anything" I said and began opening a box containing papers. Kate put down the camera on a small table and point it at me and the box. I started reading the papers and Kate kneeled down next to the box with me. She started looking around the box.

"These are all theories, illustrations, and diagrams" she said.

"Dad was a scientist. Remember?" I said and kept reading the papers.

"Hey, check this out" I said and she looked at the paper over my shoulder. "This is his theory about time traveling. 'wormholes are opened randomly in random places. This is caused by unknown reasons. My theory is that the lightning that came before the portal opens has a connection. With enough speed, the area that the lightning struck, caused a time portal which opens for only a few milliseconds. My goal is to add the duration of this portal and if possible, make a machine that can open this portal manually'. He's trying to make a time machine?" I continued and looked up to her.

"Oh, come on. It's impossible. You believed there's monsters under your bed until you were 6 because of the story he made up. You even made a trap under your bed for the monster" she said and laughed.

"In my defense, it worked. Remember when a burglar came into my room and looked under my bed only to get electrocuted and tied up by my trap" I said in my defense.

"Yeah, you were too much like dad" she said.

 **An hour later…**

"Freddie, we've been searching around for forever. Can we just go outside?" Kate said lazily.

"It's only been an hour" I said and kept reading my dad's documents.

"Exactly!" she said. She stopped recording half an hour ago. I stopped reading the paper and put it down on the box. I searched a different box for something that might entertain her. I opened a box and saw a camera, photos, and a pocket watch.

"Hey, Kate check this out" I said and she walked to me lazily. I showed her the camera. "It looks exactly like this camera" she said and started recording again and put down the camera she was holding in front of us.

"You think it still works?" she asked. I turned it on and looked around the videos.

"It's on, but I don't know if it'll play videos" I said and continued to search around the videos.

"Maybe you should try playing a video" she said and I nodded. I picked a random video and played it.

 _"_ _You think it still works?"_ the sound for the camera said. I saw Kate and me looking at a camera in the exact same room and exact same date.

 _"_ _It's on, but I don't know if it'll play videos"_ I said in the video.

 _"_ _Maybe you should try playing a video"_ Kate said in the video and I played the video in the video. Me and Kate looked at each other. I stopped the video and Kate stopped recording.

"What the hell just happened? There's two cameras with the same memory?" Kate said freaking out.

"These videos are all not even in our time yet. It's from the future or something. The latest video is from August 10th 2013. This is still July" I said to her and we stared at each other. I turned from the stare to the computer. I put the camera down a bit furiously and walked quickly to it. I turned it on and looked around the data.

I found videos of us when we were kids and then, there's dad alone in many videos. I picked the earliest video with my dad in it and played it.

 _"_ _This is Karl James Benson, and this is my first video about time traveling. My theory is that the lightning- "_ I cut the video and skipped it to play the second earliest.

 _"_ _I have founded the solution to increase the duration of the time portal. With a machine I made. The machine will accept the lightning and absorb it into its battery. Unfortunately, the battery will explode after a few seconds after it absorbs the lightning. I also can't transmit the lightning into a portal"_ I ended the video again and moved to the latest video.

 _"_ _The time machine I tried to create is unstable and dysfunctional. It wouldn't send you to any time at all. I threw a ball through it and it exploded. The portal doesn't even stay like that for more than 3 seconds." He stopped talking when the door behind him opened._

 _"_ _Dad? Who are you talking to?" I heard and saw me opening the door. Younger me closed the door and walked up to my dad._

 _"_ _It's just a video I'm recording. The machine couldn't even stay intact. I'm lucky enough the latest one is still intact for a week" he said back to the camera. Younger me was looking at a weird machine behind my dad. It began to spark._

 _"_ _Hey, dad! The machine's sparking" younger me said. My dad quickly turned around and panicked._

 _"_ _Freddie, get out of here, now!" he suddenly yelled. But he was too late. The machine exploded and they both were thrown to the wall. From where the machine exploded, came a blue sparking portal._

 _"_ _Freddie!" my dad yelled at younger me while he was being sucked into the portal. Papers flying everywhere, lights turning on and off rapidly, and hands clutching to everything they can hold onto. I watched in fear as my father's lower part is already sucked into the portal._

 _"_ _Dad!" younger me yelled. He looked at him afraid. Younger me found an iron bar he can hold onto. He reached out his other hand to my dad. Unfortunately, he was too far away._

 _"_ _Take care of yourself, son" he said smiling weakly to younger me. My dad let go of his hold on the iron bar he was holding onto and entered the portal completely._

 _"_ _DAD!" younger me yelled again. The portal shrunk halfway and in a flash, grew wider than before and exploded. I can't see anything because of the bright lights came from the explosion and blinded the view._

The video ends. Kate opened her mouth and massaged her eyes. I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes.

"That's what I kept dreaming about" I said to her. She stopped massaging her eyes and looked at me.

"What?" she asked. I looked up to her.

"I dreamt about that a few times" I said to her.

"Where did that portal took him?" she asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that if he's still alive, he would've came back years ago. That portal exploded after he entered. I'm not sure what happened after he came into the portal"

She sighed and walked around in circle. They lied to me, my dad didn't die from disease, but I still don't know how he died. I turned off the computer and stood up. I grabbed the camera that has future videos in it and a few folders that contains the files about time traveling and walked out of the room. Kate followed me from behind.

I closed the door after she came through and locked it. I put down the camera and the folders in my room and walked down to the living room with Kate. As soon as we got down we saw Carly, Sam, and Spencer sitting on the couch. They saw us and quickly stood up.

"Hey, guys. What happened in there?" Carly asked calmly. I looked behind her to see Spencer getting nervous. I looked at him murderously and walked straight to him and picked him up by his shirt.

"Freddie!" Sam and Carly screamed at the same time. Kate cupped her mouth with her hand and Spencer looked at me scared.

"You knew he didn't die by suicide, yet you still lied to me, you made me think my father was a maniac who killed himself. Why?" I said loudly threatening him.

"Y-You weren't ready for this things. You were still 6 and a half years old when he died and we had to keep it a secret to keep you safe so you wouldn't end up like him"

"End up like him? So you don't want me to end up sucked into a portal and having people thinking that I died by suicide?" I snapped and shook him.

"I-If you knew how he died, y-you would try to build the machine a-and go back and fix everything. I-It's too risky, especially when you're a really brilliant kid" he said.

"That is the worst excuse I ever heard" I said and gritted my teeth. Sam tried to hold me down, but I kept my grip on him. She let go surprised.

"I-It's true, if you came back to save your dad, the world will send you into a different timeline when you return to the present" he said. I put him down slowly and he took a step back.

"Why would you even think I would do that, even a 5-year-old knew that would happen" I said.

"Not really, only a 5-year-old you would know that" he said fixing his shirt. I glared at him again and took a step forward, he quickly took a few steps backwards.

"Freddie! That's enough!" Kate said grabbing my arm to hold me down.

"Okay, I'm sorry" I said calming down.

"It's okay, I would do the same thing if it was my dad" he said still shocked. Kate let go of me and I walked to the apartment door.

"Freddie" Kate said calmly. I ignored her and went out of the apartment.

 **Sam POV**

Wow, that was quite a shock back there. I never knew Freddie even had the guts to do something like that. Now, he's even stronger than enough to just ignore me pulling him away from Spencer. That's strange.

Carly examined Spencer after he left and Kate sat down on the couch with her hand on her fore head and eyes closed. I sat down next to her awkwardly.

"So, how are you doing with Freddie?" I asked her.

"We just found out how our dad really died, so you just saw how Freddie's doing" she said to me, still eyes closed.

"Wait, _our_ dad. As in you and Freddie's dad?" I asked her.

"Yeah, didn't Carly told you that. We're siblings" she said to me opening her eyes.

"Nope, she didn't tell me anything about that" I said and crossed my arms.

"How come you don't live here with him?" I asked her so I won't feel the awkward.

"I have a godparent in White Center and our parents haven't chosen Freddie's godparents, so Carly's father adopted him and then he moved to Italy and Spencer took care of both of them" she explained.

"Who's older Freddie or you?" I asked.

"Freddie's older a few days" Kate answered. Wait, they're twins or something.

"You two have one heck of a life" I said joking and laughed.

"I know right" she said laughing along. We sat there watching the TV for a while. Then, we saw Spencer running to hide behind the couch.

"Carly I'm fine, he just lifted me up by my shirt. I'm fine" he yelled and avoided Carly. Carly gave up and sat on the couch near us. Spencer joined and sat down next to her.

"So, what's gonna happened to Freddie when he gets back?" Kate asked. We all looked at her. I wasn't involved so I just sat there and listened to their conversation.

"Well, we'll just see if he calmed down already by then or not. Then, we'll talk to him" Spencer explained seriously. Carly sighed and Kate nodded.

"So, let's watch a movie and forget this ever happened" Carly said and changed the channel. We watched the movie that was on the TV, but I don't think they're watching at all. I think they're still thinking about Freddie. Hell even I'm thinking about him.

* * *

 **So, now you know i took some ideas from Project ALMANAC since the videos and Freddie has a sister. Oh, yeah about the sister i did put Kate in my other story 'iGravity Falls'. I just thought it was a good idea by putting her in the story. At first it does sounded like Project ALMANAC, but i'm thinking to change it to be more supernatural. I started thinking about it after i watched The Flash. And also how Freddie's parents end up is similar to The Flash only his father died and his mother end up in a mental hospital. I swear i wrote this story before i watched it. I even just realized this the other day. Also in the part where Freddie picked up Spencer, at first i took a scene from The Last Witch Hunter, but i think it's not compatible you know. So i changed it. So far i got 2 reviews if i'm not mistaken. Thanks for the reviews by the way and i hope you guys did enjoy the story. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter should be coming up tomorrow maybe. If i have time. Bye.**


End file.
